Bionicle univers parallèle des esprits L'arrivée des Toa
by Lumina-lunadou
Summary: Voici l'histoire sur l'univers parallèle Bionicle que j'ai inventée. La paisible île de Mata Nui est en proie aux attaques des créatures démoniaques envoyé par Makuta, mais l'arrivé de six héros Toa va t-il apporter un nouveau souffle d'espoir ?


Bionicle univers parallèle des esprits.

L'arrivée des Toa.

 _Tout ce qui touche l'univers de Bionicle appartient à Lego et non à moi, à part les OC créé pour l'histoire. Voici l'histoire sur l'univers parallèle Bionicle que j'ai inventé,_ _en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira. Cette histoire est très inspiré de la G1 et de la G2, mais avec, évidemment, pas mal d'élément modifier, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à lire cette fanfic (^-^) Bonne lecture !_

 _Voici le nouveau prologue de cette histoire que j'ai décidais de refaire, désolé pour l'absence de suite sur ma fanfic Bionicle, je promet de plus travailler sur celle-là._

Prologue :

Bienvenue à vous ! Dit soudainement une voix amusé et légèrement grave. Mais pourquoi attendez vous dehors de ce temple en ruine ? Rentrais, je vais pas vous manger !

La voix venait d'un immense temple de pierre entièrement envahie par la végétation tropicale, mais ont voyaient comme même qu'elle avait la forme d'un masque rectangulaire aux bouts arrondies, très haut et large. C'était un très grand temple, qui devait être majestueux à l'époque de sa gloire passé, mais le temps lui avait pas fait de cadeau. L'intérieur n'avait pas était épargné lui aussi, il y avait encore de la végétation, mais moins dense cas l'extérieur et une légère lumière filtrait du plafond à moitié effondré.

Heureusement le temple semblait encore assez solide, l'intérieur était immense, mais vide à part les pierre du temple qui c'était effondré. Au milieu du temple, exposé à la lumière, se trouvait un siège, entièrement fait de bois, où était assis un être mécanique masculin à l'allure grande et fin, son armure était gris clair, il portait un masque aussi gris que son armure, à la forme du dessus arrondie et le bas légèrement rectangulaire, mais il y avait un espace libre ou ont pouvaient voir sa bouche. Ses yeux était d'un rouge sanglant avec la pupille blanche et il avait un sourire amusé tout en restant assis.

\- Content de voir que vous avez accepté mon invitation. Dit l'être mécanique amusé. Je vous est fait venir ici pour vous raconter une longue histoire ! Quoi ? Qui je suis ? A quoi ça sert de connaître mon nom alors que je serais dans l'histoire ?... Bon si vous insistez, vous pouvez m'appeler Tangata ! Où ont est ? Vous posez beaucoup de question pour un invité ! Hé ben ont est dans un temple ! Répondit Tangata en rigolant

\- Désolé ! Plus sérieusement, je sais plus dans qu'elle temple ont est, car comme vous le voyez il a était complètement abandonné depuis des années. C'est un peu triste pour la mémoire de la personne à qui ont a fait ce temple. Bref, je vous est invité ici pour vous raconter une histoire, comme je vous l'ai dit. Connaissez vous l'univers Bionicles ? Si non vous devriez allait visiter les archives de Nuvapedia ! Ont y trouve plein d'information utile et clair sur cette univers. Si oui, vous vous dite que j'existe pas à la base dans cette univers et vous avez raison ! Mais il existe des univers parallèle ! Mais si vous savez, ces univers qui vous semble à la fois familier et différent, comme la découvert Takanuva. Dit Tangata en rigolant un peu

Ha ce Takanuva, à croire qu'il aime ce mettre dans les ennuies. Hein !? Oui je connais Takanuva ! Enfin, je connais celui de mon univers, car oui ont va parler de l'histoire de mon univers. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie !

Tangata rigole un petit moment à voix haute avant de reprendre, d'un coup, un air sérieux.

\- Quel intérêt vous avez à découvrir cette histoire ? Ben vous le saurez au fur est à mesure qu'il avance, si je vous le disiez maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de surprise ! Mais si mon histoire ne vous intéresse pas, je vous retiens pas de partir... Hé où aller vous !? Mais attendez au moins qu'ont finissent le prologue ! Répondit Tangata, vexé, en se levant pour retenir son invité

Tangata invite son invité à s'asseoir sur gros rocher rond, bien lisse sur le dessus et exposé à la lumière avant de s'asseoir sur son siège.

\- Bref et si ont commençaient l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout commence sur la paisible île de Mata Nui. Oui je sais, le vrais début de l'histoire ne commence pas vraiment dans ce lieu, mais pour moi c'est là que tout a commencé ! Le jour où ils sont arrivés grâce aux actions d'un vielle amis. Hein !? Est ce que je suis un toa ? Oui et non ! Disons que je suis quelqu'un que vous n'aimeriez pas croiser dans votre vie !

* * *

Devant un grand temple en forme de cône, qui représenter un masque, entouré par des montagne et une forêt tropical, un petit être mécanique à l'armure rouge vif et au masque bleu clair légèrement arrondie, grimpait les marches, d'un escalier de pierre, qui menait à un autel surélevé vers le ciel et qui se trouvait juste en fasse du temple, séparé par un pont au dessus d'un profond ravin.

L'autel avait des formes arrondis où quatre pilier de roche s'élevaient autour du cercle et au centre ce trouvait un autel circulaire avec six socles vide qui entouraient l'autel. Le petit être mécanique, qui transporter avec lui un petit sac, en tissus brun clair, sortit de ce sac six pierre luminescente, chacune ayant une couleur différente, qu'il place dans les socles vide de l'autel. Une fois qu'il a placé la dernière pierre une grande colonne de lumière monte vers le ciel, mais la puissance émanant de ce rayon emporta le petit être mécanique au masque bleu, qui criait de surprise et de peur, loin du temple.

* * *

\- Après une courte période de paix comme promis, vient la guerre ! Dit un voix grave dans les profondeurs des ténèbres du temple. Comme prévus à peine j'ai commencé à les attaquer, il a fallut qu'ils les invoquent. Si ils croient pouvoir m'arrêter, c'est qu'ils sont encore plus ignorant que je le pensais, mais ça va être amusant de les voir espérer pouvoir m'avoir et briser leurs espoirs en petit morceau.

La voix grave et sombre ce mis à rire à haute voix avant de se calmer lentement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, avec moi ton sommeil sera bien gardé et je retrouverais ce traître qui ose s'appeler ton frère pour en finir. Moi Makuta, je te le jure !

* * *

Le soleil commençait à ce lever, révèlent de la nuit un île en forme de losange torde et arrondie où se trouve un désert, des montagnes enneigé, des forêts tropicale et un grand volcan au centre. L'île semblait calme et paisible, quand tout d'un coup six objet tombèrent du ciel, dans la mer, prêt de l'île.

Les six objets qui étaient tombé dans l'eau se révélaient être des canisters, en remontant à la surface et ils dérivaient vers les plages de l'île.

Une fois arrivé aux rivages de l'île, l'un des canisters, qui c'est séparé des autres, s'ouvrit lentement.

\- Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? La dernière chose dont je me souvient sont les ténèbres les plus profonde !

Un grand être mécanique, à l'armure blanche comme la neige et aux yeux bleu clair, sortit du canister l'air désorienté. Il découvrir une grande plage où une montagne de glacé domine une partie de la côte, un peu plus loin du canister l'être mécanique blanc voit un masque blanc et arrondie, il s'approcha pour le ramasser et comme par instinct le mis sur son visage. Le masque semblait fait juste pour lui et il avait la drôle de particularité d'avoir un viseur à la place d'un œil droit. Prêt du masque qu'il avait ramassé, il trouva aussi une longue épée blanche et un bouclier blanc, rond et pas très grand qu'il prenait avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais je me souvient d'une chose maintenant. Je suis Kopaka !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu le prologue ! N'hésitai pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et désolé si vous avez repérez des fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que ce nouveaux prologue vous plaira plus que l'ancien ^^


End file.
